Kept Hidden
by The Hunger Games - My Life
Summary: Annie Tells Her And Finnick's Son Jet About His Father, She Will Give Jet A Suprise Gift, But They Both Will Get More Than They Think. One-Shot, please reveiw, Disclaimer: IM NOT SUZZANE COLLINS.


Annie and Finnick's son's name is "Jet Finnick Odair'

Annie's Point of view

I stand staring at me and finn's wedding picture I remember the day that it happened it was one of the most amazing days of my life, me and finnick had our wedding in District 13, quite small with the people who we love, and a few other people, I had never seen finnick as happy as he was, he had the biggest smile on his face for that whole day, but I know that I wont ever see that beautiful smile ever again.

I walk down stairs to be greeted by my friend marlin, he has been my friend since childhood, but nothing romantic, I will never stop loving finnick, "Hey marlin I'm going to tell jet today" I say; I'm going to tell jet who his father is he has heard very little about is father as it pains me to talk about him, I will give him his fathers trident and tell him the story of his father, "Really I remember the last time you said that a year ago when he was 10?" he implies "Yeah well today I'm going to do it he's 11 and he deserves to know from me before someone else tells him.", "I'm going to give him his fathers trident I will put it behind finnck's favorite rock on the shoreline and I will tell him anything he wants to know" and with that I walk upstairs to attic and look around I find the box I'm looking for covered in dust, I walk over to it and lift the white lid off, I see the gold trident with sea green jewels around the handle tears run down my face, this was finnicks first trident, he received this from his father the day before he started training at the same age as jet, nobody has train anymore as the games are over. I place the lid back on and walk out the door with the box that holds finn's trident, I walk down the shore to finnicks favorite rock with has a plaque on it honoring finnick's courage and fight to bring down the capitol. I place it down behind the rock and leave, Jet will be home from school soon.

*After Jet Comes Home*

"Hey honey, how was school?" I ask, he smiles "Yeah it was okay"

"Honey come with me please I need to show you something" I say "Sure"

I take hold of his hand and lead him the way to the rock "Mum why are we going to daddys rock?"

"because its apart of the story I need to tell you, and I have to show you something" I answer

when we reach the rock he sits in the sand I sit next to him leaning against a rock facing finns rock, "I need to tell you about your father" "Why are you telling me this now, I thought you weren't ready?" he questions, I smile at his kindness, he is the spitting image of his father, and he has the same personality, "I am".

"Your fathers name was Finnick Odair, he was one of my greatest friends since we were in diapers, we shared our first kiss on that rock-" I say pointing to the rock with the plaque "I was 13 and he was 14, that was the year you're father was chosen for 65th hunger games, finnick hadn't been scared as he had been in training but than again I wasn't inside his head, when he went into the arena his weapon specialized in tying knots and his use of a trident, he killed many lives, but he didn't want to, but he did because he promised he would come home to me , except it didn't work like that, president snow threatened him if he didn't do something for the capitol's women and men, he would kill me, so he did his job." I see an expression on his face that I have seen before he wants to ask me a question "What would you like to ask?" I ask him "Well what was dads job?" this will be hard to explain, "Your Father was very good-looking so he was used as a sex symbol and a model, he would have sex with the women of the capitol, but instead of doing it for money he did for secretes, he didn't want to do this job but he did to protect me but one year the year of the 70th hunger games he stayed with me and I was punished with being put as tribute in the 70th hunger games, but I got out, I survived because the arena flooded and I was the best swimmer, but I didn't escape easaly I had to kill 4 people to make it out alive and me and finnick's love was forbidden, but than came the quarter quell, I was chosen for the female tribute but your great grandma mags, my grandma volunteered for me and your daddy finnick was chosen, they fought 3 days into the quarter quell when uncle beetee wrapped a wire around a tree at midnight lightning struck it , your dad, uncle beetee and uncle peeta stayed at the tree and aunty katniss and aunty Johanna ran down to the beach but they didn't make it aunty Johanna cut out aunty katniss's tracker and katniss ran and found beetee near the tree just before the lightning hit the tree katniss shot the wire through the force field and blew up the arena, that started the rebellion, katniss, beetee and your dad were rescued, but uncle peeta and aunty Johanna and the rest of the surviving tributes were taken hostage, and tortured by the capitol, they also captured me, but I cant remember much, only the excruciating pain, but I was rescued by your dad ,uncle Haymitch, uncle gale and some other people, I made it to district 13 and married your father, and conceived you, your dad was a soldier in the rebellion so he had to leave and go fight unfortunately he was killed by lizard like mutts, made by the capitol, katniss later fulfilled her mockinjay duty's and rescued panem" I say he has tears streaming down his face as do I "Jet your dad was an amazing man he had so much courage and he fought" I pull him into a hug as we cry than I remember, "Jet I have something for you it was your fathers first trident given to him by his father, I think, no I know that he would want you to have this" I get up and go get the trident, someone is crouched behind the rock, this man looks up into my eyes and im met by the most beautiful grin in my life; finnick's, and that's when I faint.

*Jets Point Of View*

I wonder what's taking mum so long I get up and walk behind the rock, there is a man standing over my mothers body, he turns his head my way and says "Hello Son, your mother has fainted I will take her back to your house, Is That Okay?" he asks me I'm now completely confused "Yes" I say just above a whisper, we walk back to our house and place mum on the couch, shortly after she awakes, "Finnick, are you real?" she asks raising her hand to his cheek an is stunned by how real he feels, he nods and I'm about to faint but that's when the man comes by my side and pulls me into a hug, I start crying, my father is alive, but how, mum said he was killed.

we are all crying now and sitting on the couch, The trident on the coffee table, "finnick how are you here? You were killed, katniss told me" "I fought for as long as I could until I just stopped, peacekeepers were sent down to retrieve my dead body but I wasn't dead, they were surprised so they threw me in a dungeon/cell deep beneath the capitol and only few had keys, we were forgotten, because everyone thought we were dead, but yesterday morning, recruits were sent down to every single cell to collect dead body's and clean up, me portia and cinna heard footsteps so we started screaming and we were helped out of the place, we were terrified, but one thing we didn't know was how we survived so long, we know every night someone came in and gave us food as we slept, so really people new we were there we just don't know who, we were kept hidden, for some stupid reason, I was kept away from you Annie-" he says looking to mum "and to you my son-" he says looking down to me, "President paylor didn't know we were down their and she couldn't think of anyone who did this, she only thinks that president snow might of still had some unknown minions who were down their keeping us alive and hidden."

**The End **

**A/N hey so this probably sucked but it was just a silly idea I know it is very poorly written and their might be a lot of mistakes in their as I don't have a beta, so it might not make much since but I thought I should just start writing, I also suck at writing emotional stuff. please review and tell me what you think much love ~The Hunger Games-My Life**


End file.
